From Potter to Black a Switch of Fate
by lilmisadiva
Summary: Harry Potter longs to change the fate of one man. A man that changed his life by saving it time and time again. He is offered a deal by fate, unknowingly to uncovering a dirty little secret. Ever wonder the real reason Sirius hated Snape? Well, a body switch makes Harry become Alphard Black who has more secrets than he lets on. What is it between Alphard and this new Dark Lord?
1. Chapter 1

Alphard Black was in terrible trouble. He need to get married and sire a child or face disownment. He could not be homosexual it would mean his death. But he could not just disappear. Maybe someone could replace him and he could escape to America but who would take his place. He prayed to the goddess for guidance. He already had agreement of Hesper Black who was blasted on the tree for marrying a muggleborn to take him in as a son. But his father Pollux would kill him. He was desperate he loved his nieces and nephews, but he no longer had the strength. He rather die than marry by his family's choice. It was like prison he saw how unhappy Orion was. His sister Walburga was a no good bitch. It was family full of deadly cobras. Then one night the goddess answered him. She came to him in the land of Morpheus right before he decided death was a fair option.

 _Dreamland_

 _My sacred son I have heard your cries. There is a man from the future who can take your place. He will arrive in a few days time. Meet him at a park. He will take over your identity. You must prepare a body switch of sorts. Then you must take the blood of Hesper and her husband. It would be best to give him your memories then obliviate yourself. He has destiny to change the lives of two of my chosen. He has already accepted my blessing. This way you both get to start over my beloved children._

 _Will you accept this deal my blessed son? I can change you into a woman that goes to America where you can love in your time without fear?_

 _My bless it mother I shall take this deal for death is the only thing preferable…_

Which is how he ended up in this muggle park at night in Surrey. It was all the same very vanilla. He did not dislike muggles but it looked rather boring. He just hoped this wizard would show up so he could escape. He could barely take another day in this body or having this life.

The young man dropped from the sky. It was rather funny but he looked like death warmed over. He was war beaten. He must he Potter with that long crazy hair. But he rather not ask. The man looks unconscious.

Harry woke up off the ground sitting up as man that looked the spitting image of healthy Sirius Black but with less haunted eyes. He was leaning over him. It was kind of creepy.

"Are you alright there?" asked Alphard.

"Yes, just a bit sore,' said Harry.

"What shall I call you" asked Alphard.

"Prongslet is fine," said Harry.

"Alright I have some pain potions at my apartment in London," said Alphard.

"Alright," said Harry.

"I am going to apparate us there if you do not mind," said Alphard.

His apartment was luxurious like a museum. Everything represented wealth and prestige. It was mixture of all the wealthy periods of time up to the late 1800s. The ritual materials were already setup in a spare room that had no portraits. Harry still landed with the grace of whale. Alphard shook his head.

"We will have to work on your grace and mannerisms once in my body. If they suspect anything you die my dear boy," said Alphard.

"Of course," said Harry.

Time Skip several hours later.

Harry's no the new Alphard Black body was aching. Body switching was not for the weak. The old Alphard spent the next week grilling him about his manners, history, mannerisms, pureblood breeding. It was more exhausting that defeating Voldemort for the last time. Never mind, dying in that final battle then coming back for that intense duel. He would do that again then be tested by the old Alphard Black.

"What's your mother's Name?" he asked.

"Irma Black nee Crabbe," he responded.

"Father?" asked Alphard.

"Pollux," he responded Harry.

"Family Motto?" asked Alphard.

"Always pure," said Harry.

"When did Walburga break her arm?" asked Alphard.

"When she was seven after falling from an apple tear in the summer. It was at Black Manor during a summer vacation Russia,' stated Harry.

"Well, I think this is as ready as you will be. Be confident. Show no weakness and look after my nephew Sirius he is a handful. May the goddess be with you," said Alphard.

"Thanks, good luck in your new life and enjoy it," said Harry.

"I am ready," said Alphard.

"Oblivate," said Harry.

The old Alphard was no more. He wrapped a portkey around his neck and said the code. He was now the only Alphard Black who used to be Harry Potter. It was orienting to think about being a totally different person. But the goddess said this was his chance at happiness and he needed to embrace.

Meanwhile, Pollux was not a happy wizard. His son Alphard had no wife or children to help build the house. He suspected the man was poof but he could not confirm it. He would kill the boy if that was case better than the disgrace of it all. He needed a wife and at least one child. This generation had the blessing of the goddess for strong magic and he was not going to let his son waste it. He was going to look at the tapestry with his aged scotch. It was when he was looking at the tapestry that Pollux noticed a line between his son and it cant be. His son made a child with Eileen Snape nee Prince. The disgraced daughter that married a muggle. He would not believe it. Pollux was boiling mad this girl and his rebellious son owed him an explanation indeed.

Alphard or Harry it was hard to lose his name needed to find Eileen Prince. She is most likely a Snape now. He looked through Alphard memories and saw they had a relationship. One of the platonic nature. Although, it seems they tried to date once. He was looking at one memory in particular that caused their fall out:

 _ **Memory**_

 _ **Eileen was looking youthful probably around 18. Her black hair was shiny and luscious but those onyx eyes looked haunted. They seemed to be in this warded apartment. Alphard had a drink in his hand staring at the fire.**_

' _ **We could marry Ellie our families would be happy and I could be a good husband to you," said Alphard.**_

" _ **We don't love each other that way," said Eileen.**_

' _ **So, you rather marry that muggle….I didn't think my romance skills were that bad," he snorted.**_

" _ **It's not that but we have no passion for one another. I love Tobias and he loves me," said Eileen.**_

" _ **Really, you love him so much that he does not know you are a witch? Did our night mean nothing to you! You're the only woman I could see myself with and I would not be so disrespectful to have affairs,' said Alphard.**_

" _ **I am tired to doing everything our families say. To hell with them! I don't want to stay home and be a pretty little potions wife. fv I want to be a potions mistress, and have a life," said Eileen.**_

" _ **So, my love is not good enough for you? A muggle is greater than me! After everything we have been through and protecting you from the advances of Riddle! I get beat out by a filthy muggle!' he sneered.**_

" _ **You have my mind Alphard but Tobias has my heart," said Eileen.**_

" _ **You will be disowned! Don't leave me in this world of pureblood madness alone," said Alphard.**_

 _ **His eyes were distressed and aging before her eyes. But she had to follow her heart and she knew Riddle would be back. Like a monster in the night he was going to try and make them suffer. They all used to be the best of friends. But Riddle had a dark soul too dark for Eileen. He tried to court her one day but it was only for her family money and status. It is the only reason really that anyone tried to befriend her expect Al. Al was kind to her and always took the time out to hang out with her. Riddle tolerated her presence until he found out how much power her bloodline held. It was like a light switch went off and he tried to be charming. Eileen played along out of fear. Everyone knew the power of the Slytherin King. It was surprising a half-blood could rise so quickly. By third year with Abraxas and Al by his side he rose to the throne. His bloodline just sealed the deal. But she never trusted the snake. He felt like he was entitled to her. He was going to present a marriage contract if not for Alphard saying he wanted her. Many don't know this but Alphard could have been King of Slytherin. He was powerful. Riddle tried to forced him to submit 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **year in a private duel over the right to Eileen. Riddle lost and Alphard won. Riddle never bothered them again but their friendship was broken. Alphard broke from that group and when they graduated did not maintain contact with them all. His horrid sister Walburga did not understand for she worshiped the Riddle.**_

" _ **My sister was right about you! I don't know why I am not enough….no one has loved you the way I do! I can't love another woman but you. I am wealthy, kind, loving, and I thought that night meant something. Instead, you rather go to an old muggle solider who does not know you are a witch. He won't accept your magic and you're a fool! I may not like your father but in this instance he is right! Stop trying to prove him wrong in everything you always make life so hard on yourself," said Alphard.**_

" _ **Better to be a muggle's wife than to become a pureblood slave!" she snapped.**_

' _ **You are naïve with no real concept of true suffering. You are sheltered pureblood princess, so what you got bullied. You never knew how to play the game. You can't cook like a muggle, you have had house elves your whole life. You are living in a fantasy! You will become some muggle man's whore trapped in magicless mundane existence, they will never accept your magic!" he yelled.**_

" _ **I rather be a muggle's whore than stuck in traditional pureblood marriage with you! Most of you stuck up pureblood twits don't even know what love is. Especially, a heartless Black!" she shrieked.**_

 _ **She stormed out the floo. It was last time he ever saw Eileen. A year later her disownment hit the pureblood circles. Alphard hid, himself away traveling the world to bury the pain of that night. Riddle tried to contact him through his sister but he ignored them both.**_

The memory was overwhelming because I felt the despair, the pain, the confusion, and the anger. But I needed to help save Severus from the terrible future that fate had in store. If only Severus could know love them I could save the man that saved me. It was time for the new Alphard Black to go to 16 Spinner's End in Cokeworth. It was time to change the history of one family for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

4 year old Severus Snape could not take his parents arguing anymore. He would hide in his room under his bed with Mr. Rabbit. He found the stuffed bunny in the dumpster. His family was poor but his father could not stand when he would do unnatural things or play with anything that would be considered fruity. He hit him sometimes but his mother would try to jump in between. His mother is a witch from an old family. But they did not like her marrying a muggle and they never come to visit. It makes him sad that is mother never uses her wand to wish his father away. Every year Severus makes a wish to the goddess for a better daddy that will love him and his mum. The yelling was getting closer so Severus hid deeper in the closet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."shrieked his mother.

"Boy needs to learn to stop the freakish ways! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT TURNING MY BOY INTO A FREAK LIKE YOU," said Tobias.

Severus could hear his father's construction boots open the door to his room. He tried to remain silent as his mother begged the man to stop this madness. He lifted up the bed and spotted Severus. Severus tried to make himself as small as possible. The man lifted him up by his neck, and his breathe smelled of cheap gin. His mum was reaching out to him but bloody and injured on the floor.

"LOOK AT ME BOY! SHE MADE YOU INTO A FREAK BUT YOUR MINE. YOU'RE MY SON AND NO SON OF MINE WILL BE A FREAK. IT'S UNNATURAL WHAT SHE HAS DONE! NOW YOU GOT A POOF TOY TOO. I WON'T STAND FOR IT. I CAN BEAT THE NORMAL INTO YA. IT IS TOO LATE FOR HER BUT NOT YOU," he yelled.

Severus was scared. He tried not to cry because crying made it worse. But as the man wobbling holding him by the neck took off his leather belt …it shook his spirit.

The tears came of their own accord.

She mum slowly trying to crawl to him was not working. Tobias raised the belt and the first lash on his back came down. It burned Severus and he could not help the wail.

"PLEASE DADDY NOOOOO...I'LL BE GOOD," cried Severus.

Tears poured down his face as the lashes rained down. He prayed that someone would save him.

Alphard apparated to Spinner's End. The house had wards but nothing that would deny him entry. Then he heard cries and all the lashing sound of a belt. Rage filled Alphard as he flashed back to Harry Potter memory:

" _COME HERE BOY" said Vernon._

 _Spit was flying from mouth. His beady eyes squinted in disgust of the figure in front of him._

 _Harry was no more than three or four years old. In an oversized t-shirt, dirty, and shaggy hair. The whale man grabbed his arm and twisted it. Harry tried to run but the whale man was too strong. He undid his leather belt holding him in place and let the strikes rain down. It burned his little body and as the skin broke by the second lash the bleeding and bubbling from the destruction._

 _Harry was in agony._

 _Vernon Dursley as he wailed down on the little boy repeating this mantra "YOU WORTHLESS, USELESS FREAK!"_

The mantra still haunts Harry or Alphard now. Not that Alphard Black had a happy childhood himself in place of physical beatings because they are not muggles. It was end of his father's wand. But he was not a cruel man and his discipline had a point. Unlike his sister Walburga who seems to have inherited the black madness.

He stormed in the house determined. His wand was raised…Ellie was on the floor looking like a broken rag doll. But when he saw Tobias Snape ruthlessly beating little Severus he saw red. He could not get a good shot with his wand so he went with a muggle method. He grabbed Tobias wrist. The man was confused. Who was grabbing him with such a force it could not be Eileen the useless wrench. A freak was in his house. He dropped Severus and charged at Alphard with the leather belt. Alphard raised his other hand with his wand floating Severus to the bed. Severus Tobias Snape was in shock. Was the Goddess answering his prayers? Who is this man? Will he win against Tobias?

Tobias shrieked, "FREAKKKKKKKKK I'LL SHOW YOU COMIN IN MY DAMN HOUSE!"

He charged like a bull. Even with Alphard still holding his left wrist. Alphard tossed his wand to Severus. His other hand went into a fist to hit the man with an uppercut. They were wrestling on the ground for Alphard kicked out the fool's leg. Tobias gave as well as he got with a head-butt. Alphard grabbed his neck but only managed to get his shoulders in funky lock.

"Go child leave this room and into the kitchen," said Alphard to Severus.

Tobias looked at the child with so much hate and tried to charge him but Alphard strength held firm. Severus was scared and tried to move but the pain was too much.

"Look at me Severus," commanded Alphard.

"Domus Morpheus" said Alphard magic intention towards Severus.

The child went to sleep holding Alphard wand.

Alphard then took his hands that were locking Tobias shoulders and put pressure on the back his neck until he snapped it. It made a crunch sound when it broke. He then covered his mouth to smother his breathing until he could breathe no more.

Alphard let the man's body on the floor and got up to stretch. Eileen was in shock Alphard killed Tobias….

"You killed him…." she whispered.

There was blood splatter on the floor and the walls. Alphard looked at his hands and realized they were bloody. It was like when he fight he was in a trance. Now that he snapped out of it he had to access the situation. But before he could reply someone else did.

"As, it was his right being that fifthly muggle was beating his heir. It seems that you both have some explaining to do."

A wizard was standing in the hallway and he looked rather furious.

Thank you for all the reviews, fav, follows fight scenes are rather hard to write.

Until next time ….


	3. Chapter 3

Pollux Black was furious and looked at Eileen with disdain. His son better have a good explanation why he would let a Black male heir be raised by her and a bloody muggle.

Harry felt that this was a terrible aw shit moment in life. He dropped Tobias body carelessly on the floor. But Harry was not feeling charitable, more than pity for Eileen he felt rage.

"Aw well Eileen explain why you married this muggle and took my son with you," said Harry as Alphard.

Eileen was in bad shape. She clearly was battered and bruised.

 _Eileen was in shock. How could she explain…..her mouth would cooperate? Certain issues were still in play, and she just froze. Tobias the man she loved but terrorized was dead. Her son was abused and neglected._

Alphard (harry) looked up and wanted to curse. Pollux black in all his snobbery was present next to Lord Severin Prince. Eileen shrank back into a fetal position. Alphard got up walking past his family to find the loo. He went upstairs on the cramped landing to the loo. It was sorry shape but had a faded hand towel and some bar soap. Alphard, he had to think of himself as Alphard.

It was a sad desolate place. All the furniture was worn, cheap, and the paint was peeling. He came back rushing down when he heard Eileen's wail. He stormed into the room wand in hand to hear Eileen confession.

"I had hoped that it was Tobias child. But I was not positive. Severus looks so much like me. I had cut all contact with the magical world. I was in love with a muggle. I told, Alphard the night before and he argued. I never wanted a pureblood trophy wife. But, Alphard was completely right. Tobias did not know of magic. He found it when Severus floated a toy. He lost it when I confessed to being a witch and beat me often. I would try to stop the beatings for Severus but I could not. The Prince curse stops magic from being used on a husband. But I could not go back being shamed," she sobbed.

Alphard stepped in the room hate in his eyes. He originally felt sorry for her. But she was a stubborn fool.

"You stubborn fool. You would subject a child to this savagery! MY CHILD! Was I really that terrible," sneered Alphard.

 _Her head looked at the floor. Alphard hated her, her own son should hate her as well._

"I was foolish, and Severus suffered the most," Eileen still on the floor.

"Indeed," sniffed Lord Prince.

"So, you do not have prior knowledge of your child then?" pressed Pollux Black.

Alphard face was total offense.

"No, father….if I had I would have been here sooner," sighed Alphard.

Alphard hung his head.

"Well, she is clearly unfit. But the Prince family needs the heir. The boy must be the heir…." said Lord Prince.

"That is reasonable," said Pollux.

Eileen sobbed. Alphard took her hand and was going to lift her up. He was a gentleman, they do not ladies stay on the floor.

"Leave that disgrace," sneered Lord Prince.

"No, I have not forgiven her. But it Severus would truly deserves the best from all of us. We are the adults here. He will need stable parents, a mind healer, and ready to spoil grandparents," said Alphard.

"Stop being a sap," snapped Pollux Black.

"Father with all due respect you will respect my wishes with my own son or I will take him to raise as I see fit," snapped Alphard.

"Spoken like a real parent, unlike that girl. I don't want her to destroy my grandson anymore. I have accepted the boy but not her," sneered Lord Prince.

"hear, hear," added Pollux.

"Please, do not take Severus completely away. I will go to witch rehabilitation. Join society properly, take a life of repentance," pleaded Eileen.

The two elders were unmoved. Alphard sighed. Severus needs his mother. It is not for him to completely deny her. She is weak-willed creature. But his sister was Walburga.

"It is better than Wally. I am going slip an anti-depression potion in her tea one day. Alright, Eileen stays at my penthouse. She attends mind healer and parenting classes," said Alphard.

Lord Prince sneered, "Severus will be trained in ways of a magical heir of his station."

"He can learn with Sirius, they are the same age," Pollux nodded.

"Fine," relinquished Alphard.

A house elf packed up the meager worthy possessions. Lord Prince transfigured two other bodies to simulated a wife and child. Pollux then set the house on fire. It burned quickly and ferociously. By the time neighbors called the fire department the home was ashes. Alphard spent the night calling a private healer for Severus and Eileen injuries.

…

Severus awoke rather in a fog. It was weird. He felt like he was sleeping on clouds. It still must a dream because this could not be his room. It was luxury way beyond what was afforded on Spinster End. A large four poster bed bigger than his whole room. It was painted in gold leaf of furniture. The room had colors of sky blue and light green. Mythical creatures and wizard fairy tales painted the walls. It had its own sitting room with a gem fireplace. Plus, it was loaded with toys that Severus never would have dreamed of playing with. It must be heaven cause Pa probably beat him to death. Where was his mum?

Severus was looking around when he heard a pop. A small creature about his height, big eyes, flappy ears in a black toga. He jumped. He started to wail. Where was he? Where is his mum? What is with the elf?

Its voice squeaked out, "Little Master is awake. What do you need? How can Flippy be of service?"

Flippy started to hug the flinching four-year-old and rubbing his back. He quieted down.

Severus was in shock asked, "What are you?"

Severus realized that was rude and tried to apologize. But the house elf laughed," A house elf Little master. No need to be afraid I will not harm you."

Severus released a breath he did not realize he was holding. A house elf his mother told him about them. This one seemed like a child. Maybe it would show him where is mum is, some food, or let him play with these toys.

"W-h—here am I?" he whispered.

"This is little master new home. Home for you and Mistress Eileen. Master came and save you both a few days ago. You had to heal and slept a lot. I can bring you something to eat?" asked Flippy.

His stomach chose to growl then. He blushed.

"Maybe a bit. But my mum?" asked Severus worried.

"Resting in the lady suite. I can take you after you eat. Little must be quiet, Mistress is healing and master is out," nodded Flippy.

Severus wanted to demand he be taken to mum now. But he was hungry and it was not like he knew his way around. A potion which Severus did not recognize but drank under the grise of Flippy.

"For breakfast, little master has a slice of brawn, honey mustard cress and radishes, cheese & onion scone and honey butter, and Poached Eggs. Hot tea or would master prefer anything else?" he asked anxiously.

"No this is more than enough. I could not possibly eat all of this," gushed Severus.

"Potion will make you hungrier," nodded Flippy waiting for him to eat.

Flippy handed him the potion. He sniffed it suspiciously. But drank it all the same. It tasted horrible and he almost gagged.

"Ew," grumbled Severus.

Flippy smirked as Severus tucked in.

The elf smirked and motioned him to eat. Everything was delicious and Severus was rather hungry. He ate like a refugee, for its first time in his life he had a whole meal. No sharing a stale soup between himself and his mother. No angry boot of his father slapping him away from the table. Forcing little Severus to eat like a dog begging for scraps. It was hard to understand. He steadily looked at his surroundings.

Flippy was sad that little master grew up in such a rough way. He finished his food and Flippy wiped his face. He struggled bracing for a hit to the face. Flippy was gentle and even brushed his teeth.

"Once Little master visits his mum, you will take a bath and can play," said Flippy.

Flippy took his hand and led him down the hall. Severus had not even noticed that he wore silk pajamas. They were soft. The house was cold and wealthy. It had heated marble floors, gold encrusted paintings, paintings that moved. They sniffed at him but nodded when they noticed his fear. This house was large, and it seemed this room was far away. Finally, they arrived at cedar double doors that were carved with a mural of fairies. It was mystical and took his breath away.

The door was opened by the little elf, into a new world that left Severus in awe.


End file.
